Anakin Skywalker
Anakin Skywalker was born a slave to Shmi Skywalker on Tatooine. As he grew up on that world, young Anakin had no idea of the wondrous and terrible destiny that awaited him. Literally fatherless- his birth was virgin- he showed promise at a young age. By age 9, Anakin had become a skilled mechanic while working for his master Watto and also an expert podracer. However, he also developed an innate intuitive ability, which sometimes gave him visions of the future. His life changed forever when he met the Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, who discovered the child's vast potential for using the Force. Jinn helped Anakin work out a wager- centered on the Boonta Eve Classic podrace- that resulted in Anakin gaining his freedom. Forced to leave his mother behind, Anakin embarked on a grand adventure, immediately meeting two people who would become central to his life- the young Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi and Queen Padme Amidala of Naboo. Qui-Gon brought Anakin before the Jedi Council onCoruscant, and told them he believed the boy to be the Chosen One, The, a being that would bring balance to the Force. The Jedi Council, however, was initially reluctant to allow Anakin to train as a Jedi. Despite that, Anakin accompanied his new friends back to Naboo, where he helped stop the Trade Federation's invasion of Naboo. Unfortunately, Qui-Gon died during the battle on Naboo, but the Council changed its mind about allowing Anakin to train as a Jedi. He became Obi-Wan Kenobi's Padawan, and over the next 11 years, Anakin grew into a skilled but brash young warrior. He also came to the notice of Chancellor Palpatine, who recognized his potential for power and befriended him. As a 20-year-old, Anakin was reunited with Padme, now Senator of Naboo, when she became a target for assassination. Assigned to be her bodyguard, the two became close, and fell in love- despite the Jedi prohibition on emotional attachments and Padme's responsibilities to the Republic. During his time on Naboo guarding Amidala, Anakin was tormented one night by terrible visions of his mother suffering. Against orders, Anakin- with Padme accompanying him- returned to Naboo to find his mother. He learned that she had been kidnapped byTusken Raiders. Finding her in a Tusken Raider camp, he only had a few moments with his mother before she died in his arms. Filled with grief and rage, Anakin slaughtered the entire village of Raiders in revenge- his first step towards the Dark Side. Anakin and Amidala were drawn into the Clone Wars, fighting together on Geonosis in efforts to rescue Obi-Wan Kenobi. During that battle, Anakin lost his right arm in battle with Count Dooku, and it was replaced with a cybernetic one. Shortly thereafter, Padme and Anakin were secretly married. Growing in both power and fame during the Clone Wars, Anakin became renowned as a hero in battle after battle. Unfortunately, the fighting kept him away from Amidala for long periods, as many battles in the war were fought in distant regions. Despite their infrequent time together, Anakin and Padme were able to conceive children. While rescuing Chancellor Palpatine from General Grievous, Anakin faced Count Dooku once again. At Palpatine's urging, Anakin slew Dooku, even though it was against the Jedi code to do so. Upon his return to Coruscant, Padme informed him that she was pregnant. Not long afterward, Anakin began to have disturbing visions of Padme's death in childbirth. Palpatine seized his opportunity, beginning efforts to draw Anakin to the Dark Side, and made him his personal representative to the Jedi Council. The Council reluctantly agreed, but they refused to grant Anakin the rank of Jedi Master (due to their mistrust of him, among other reasons). This insult, in addition to his fears for Amidala, made Anakin desire more power and control. His life became even more difficult when the Council asked him to spy on Palpatine for them- another violation of the Jedi code- since they believed he was becoming a threat. Palpatine quickly figured out what the Council was having Anakin do, and tempted him with the knowledge to save Padme- knowledge, he claimed, that only came from the Dark Side. Anakin soon realized that Palpatine was a Sith Lord, and revealed his discovery to Mace Windu, who took a band of Jedi to arrest the Chancellor. Anakin was told to stay at the Jedi Temple, but disobeyed. He arrived at Palpatine's offices just as Windu and Palpatine were engaged in a final showdown. Torn between saving Palpatine, who had been his friend, or helping Windu and the Jedi destroy him, Anakin struck at the Jedi- thus allowing Palpatine to slay Windu. Wracked with guilt, Anakin was persuaded that he had no choice but to side with Palpatine. His spirit broken, he pledged his loyalty to the Sith Lord. Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight, died in that moment- and Darth Vader was born. References * Star Wars: Episode One - The Phantom Menace (1999) * Star Wars: Episode Two - Attack of the Clones (2002) * Star Wars: Episode Three - Revenge of the Sith (2005) Category:Star Wars: The Clone Wars/Characters Category:Main characters Category:Cyborgs